Love of the depths
by jamie172
Summary: Sara and Ava are lost in time... can Sara find Ava before it's too late (deals with the process and aftermath of 4x12), mostly Avalance, with mention of other characters- Rated M for safety


Sara couldn't breathe. Standing in the bare apartment, _their_ apartment. Glass lay shattered over the floor, the plants that Ava insisted on watering despite them being clearly made of plastic littered the table, broken shards of plastic joining the glass laying over the wooden floor. Sara's breath was ragged as she took a shaky step forward her boot crushing the glass underfoot. Her steps faltered as a smashed mirror came into view, the cracks covered in a dark red substance. Sara's heart stopped as she stopped dead… it couldn't be blood, she refused to believe that. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she fought the urge to yell out.

"Ava…", Sara's voice was broken barely leaving her mouth as she silently cursed herself. Two weeks, she shouldn't have left it two weeks but with everything happening with Hank dying and magical fugitives running rampant over the timeline she hadn't even really thought about checking in on her ex. Her eyes pricked as water built up behind them, sniffing once she shook her head moving her hair out of her face standing tall. Taking more shaky steps forward she surveyed the scene in front of her desperate for any sign or hint as to where Ava might have gone silently cursing when there was nothing. Her mind raced as she tried to think of what to do next. Constantine, she needed Constantine to tell her what happened, he would surely have some magic that could tell her what happened to Ava. Her throat tightened as she imagined the worst, the director laying in a ditch robbed of her possessions and left to die. _No_\- Sara shook her head trying to shake the image out of her head as she looked straight ahead, she had to believe that Ava was alive, she was alive, they needed to talk, to fix what happened between them. Sara had too much to say to allow Ava to be dead.

Her fists clenched as she turned on her heel walking out careful to lock the door as she stormed back towards the Waverider with only one thought on her mind. Constantine, talk to Constantine, get Ava back, sort out their issues. She desperately tried to control her breathing as she headed to the control room. The team were gathered around the table, Ray, Constantine and… _Nora?_ Sara shook the confusion from her mind as she looked up at the one person who would understand her hurt

"Ray-"

"Sara- great news!"

Sara couldn't help but feel her heart swell at Ray's positive outlook on life, but this was not what she wanted or needed right now, she needed to find Ava

"Hank was killed by a demon!"

_What?_

"Great was not the words he was looking for"

Nora's voice cut through Sara's mind as she still tried to process what Ray had just said and while looking at Nora she sensed Zari popping up next to her

"Poor Nate"

Silently Sara agreed, _god what must Nate be going through learning that_, she stopped for a second trying to find the right words to say to her team.

"Ava is missing"

Sara blurted this out without much thought, although she cared deeply for Nate, he had been on this team for a good few years she couldn't stop the stress and anger bubbling up inside her as she thought about how Ava wasn't safe at home being annoyed by Sara's latest screw up with the Legends. The flow of words didn't stop coming out of Sara's mouth as she continued.

"I- I should have checked on her sooner, I-"

Constantine interrupted her his face showing his evident displeasure at the news as he let out a soft sigh

"It's Neron, he has his sights set on the Time Bureau and the creatures"

Sara stared at him, looking past the trench coat and tough façade that Constantine puts on she felt her heart stop. Of course he would go after the director of the Bureau, she was stupid, Ava needed protection and she failed her all because she was desperate and annoyed at Ava for leaving things the way she did. _I failed her, she needed my protection and I failed her_. Sara turned starting to walk away thoughts clouding her mind as she blocked out whatever Constantine was saying next. Ava couldn't be dead, she would know, she would have felt it, they would have found her by now. Her heart started to pound in her chest again her words falling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Okay she is _not_ dead"

Nora's voice cut through Sara's panicked thoughts

"Listen, when Neron and I were at the Bureau we shared a connection… if… if you can take me to Ava's place I might be able to know where he took her"

"Demons communicate, he'll know your past, how susceptible you are, you're a liability"

Constantine's voice almost grated on Sara's last shred of self-control as she felt herself get more and more annoyed at the Englishman. Sara stared at the pair almost seeing the hurt in Nora's eyes as she thought carefully about what her next steps would be. _Nora could help find Ava, but she could be tempted by Neron and that would blow everything and might actually lead to Ava being killed anyway._ The team continued to talk behind Sara as she thought about the possibilities. She needed to find Ava and if Nora could help, what's the harm in trying?

"Look I don't care that she's a liability… if Neron has Ava than we need _all _the magical firepower we've got, you two with me"

Sara's heart was heavy as she gestured to Nora and Constantine gently grasping Zari's arm as she muttered quietly to her

"Woman the ship"

Zari nodded curtly not making eye contact with Sara as she nodded. Turning sharply on her heels Sara headed out back towards Ava's apartment. _Don't worry Ava, we're coming for you._

_I'm coming for you_.


End file.
